The mysterious girl (mikealson brothers love story)
by alwayslovespike
Summary: What happens when an old friend of Katherine who has a lot of secrets, comes to Mystic Falls to help her and the Scooby doo gang to kill Klaus? What happens when she meets the Mikealson family and what sort relationship did she had with one of the Mikealson? But the most important question is: will she destroy Klaus? If you want to find out, please read it!
1. prologue

*In New York*

A beautiful girl was sleeping peaceful when the sound of her phone rang and woke her up. She looked at the time and her eyes went big when she saw it was only ten o'clock.

*? POV*

"_What idiot is calling me at ten o'clock, it better be important._" I thought and picked up my phone. "What do you want?!" I asked angrily.  
"Hello to you too, Lizzy." said the voice on the other line.  
When I heard the voice, I became wide awake and leaned on the headboard of my bed.  
"Why are you calling me at ten, Katerina" I asked.  
"_She must want something from me_" I thought.  
"I'm going with the name Katherine now, but I'm calling you because I need a favor." Katherine asked.  
"_I knew it, she hasn't changed a bit._" I thought.  
" Well, what do you want from me? " I asked Katherine.  
" Do you remember that night when I told you everything about Klaus and how I escaped him etc.? " Katherine asked me.  
" Yes I still remember it, but what are you trying to say?" I asked her, becoming impatient.  
"I need your help to kill him, I'm tired of running and he's very close to catch me. You're very smart and powerful and beautiful and you're my FRIEND, you're my only chance to get rid of him. So can you help me kill him, for me… please?" Katherine asked desperately.  
"Wow, you're really desperate, aren't you? I have never heard you say please to anyone." I said half laughing.  
"I'm serious Lizzy! Will you please help me?!" she asked, becoming a little pissed.  
"Alright, alright, I will try to help you, but I make no promises!" I said to her. "Thanks Lizzy! I owe you one! Come to Mystic Falls, I expect you to be at the boarding house in 2 days at 2 o'clock sharp, you do still remember where the boarding house is, right?" Katherine asked.  
"_Still bossy as always._" I thought.  
"Yeah, yeah, I do and you SO owe me a big one Kat, I'll see you there in 2 days, bye." I said. "Bye." She said and hang up.

"She always get into troubles, I hope this is her last one, but knowing her, it wouldn't." I thought.

After the convo, I quickly took a shower and packed my stuff. It will be a long journey, so I probably will arrive in Mystic Falls tomorrow night. I put my luggage in the trunk, took my sunglasses and with a last glance at my house I drove off.

Mystic Falls, here I come!

*Meanwhile at the boarding house*

*Third POV*

"Alright, it's done, she's in." Katherine told the Scooby doo gang.  
"We can use her to bring Klaus down." Katherine said with a evil grin.  
"Who said that she won't turn her back on us?" Damon asked.  
"Don't worry, she won't, she's after all my friend and friends help each other." Katherine said mockingly, repeating what Elizabeth had told her once.  
"Tssss, she must be very stupid, cause who in hell does wanna to be friends with you." Damon said and smirked.  
"It's a long story and by the way, if I tell you, you wouldn't understand anyway, because your to dumb." Katherine said mockingly.  
"Anyway, I did my job, now we wait till she's here." Katherine said and walked away, away from the boarding house and the Scooby doo gang.

"Well, I hope this time our plan will work." Stefan said, still unsure about the whole plan.

After the meeting at the boarding house, everyone of the Scooby doo gang went home.

a/n  
Helloooo! this is my first fan fiction, so please don't be too hard ;)  
I had a story in my mind for a while now, but I'm bad at writing it, but I thought why not try it, so if there's a mistake or you have some tips for me please tell me, it would be helpful!  
love you all!  
-xx-


	2. introduction

Hello, I'm a friend of Katerina Petrova aka Katherine Pierce. I know her since 1748. I was touring in Europe when I met her and since then we became sort of friends. I'm going to Mystic Falls to help her with the Klaus problem. I'm very powerful and I have many talents, so be careful, cause you don't wanna make me angry.

After every chapter you will learn something about me or my past.

Well, this is all I'm going to tell you guys for now. I have to go to Mystic Falls. Bye!

Nickname: Lizzy

Name: ?

Age: ?

Species: ?

Friends: Katerina…

Enemies: ?

Place of birth: ?

Hair color: ?

Eye color: ?

Family: ?

Lover(s): ?

Powers: ?

Past:?


	3. chapter 1

*The next day*

*Lizzy's POV*

It's 10 pm and I've just arrived in Mystic Falls after the long journey, I'm now riding to the only bar in Mystic Falls, the Mystic Grill.

I remember how it looked hundreds of years ago. It really looked different than now. Luckily I still have my house here, if I remember correctly, it's near the boarding house.

When I reached my destination, I parked my car at the parking-lot and stepped out of my car.

Everyone was looking at me, thinking who that new/hot girl is. I smirked and walked The Grill in with confident. When I pushed the door open, everyone was staring at me again and were whispering things about me. I looked around and with a smirk on my face I walked to the bar.

"One scotch please… Matt." I said with a sweet smile looking at the name tag of the bartender. "Uhh… wha-what?... Oooh.. yeah… uhh… I will get it uhh.. for you." Matt stuttered becoming red.  
"Ok." I said with a charming smile, making Matt blush more.

"You've only been 1 minute in here and you've already made all the guys drool." said a voice.  
"Ooohh really? And are you drooling?" I asked smirking, turning my face to him.  
"Nooo!, but I have to tell you, you're looking damn sexy in that outfit." he said looking up and down my body.  
"Thanks." I said with a grin.  
"I'm Damon, what's your name?" Damon questioned, looking back at my face.

"_So this is THE Damon Salvatore, honestly I didn't expected him to be this handsome._" I thought while looking up and down his body, like he did with me.

"Why should I tell a stranger my name?" I asked him, while Matt gives me my drink.  
"Well, I told you my name, it's only fair if you tell me your name." Damon said, while I thanked Matt.

"Alright… It's Lizzy." I said before I took a sip of my scotch.  
"That's all I get?! Lizzy?, I guess that's not even your real name!" Damon said.  
"Well, suck it up." I said with a grin.

"Alright, what is a beautiful girl like you doing here in this ponytown anyway?" Damon questioned me.  
"Why are you interrogating me, Damon?" I asked, taking another sip of my scotch.  
"Nothing, I'm just curious about you." Damon said with an innocent voice.  
I looked at him closely, not trusting him, but I played along with his game.  
"Just visiting a friend." I said, not saying Katerina's name.  
"Aaahh, ok… and who's this friend?" Damon asked.

Becoming tired and irritated of his interrogation, I drank the last bit of my scotch, slammed my glass on the bar and put some money on it.

"You're asking too much. I'm going, it's been a long day for me, it was nice to meet you Damon." I said while slowly walking away.  
"Oooohh, come on! We've just begun talking!" He shouted.  
"Bye!" I shouted back and walked out of the Grill.

It was really dark outside by now and no one was on the street. I was walking to my car, when I felt that someone was following me. Knowing that it is probably Damon, I kept myself calm and pretended that I didn't sense someone. I was going to open my car door, when someone pulled at my arm and turned me around. I acted like I was surprised and was going to scream, but when I saw Damon's face - like I expected - I didn't.

"What are you doing here? You've scared me!" I said, lightly punching his shoulder.  
Damon had a serious look on his face and I knew he was going to do something.  
"Don't move and don't scream." He said, looking in my eyes, trying to compel me, but luckily I can't be compelled, however I didn't show it and repeated his words, acting like I was compelled.

He went with his face to my neck and sniffed, smelling my scent. I was standing still, not moving an inch, but when he was about to bite me, I sent him flying with my mind, still not moving an inch and keeping a straight face. He stood up and tried to attack me again, but I sent him down to the ground and made his blood vessels in his brains boil, making him scream in agony. While he was holding his head in pain, he tried to look at me, looking if I was the person that was hurting him, but I didn't move and made no sound, still looking with a straight face. I was going to make him suffer more, but luckily for him, someone came with vampire speed and tried to help him, but when he saw me, he walked over to me. Sensing that he wanted to help me, I stopped hurting Damon.

"You won't remember anything that just happened, you are going home and sleep." the other person said, - who I assume is Stefan - trying to compel me  
while Damon was trying to get up. I repeated what Stefan said and got into my car.

While I was driving away, I looked in the mirror and saw that they were already gone.

_"Glad that I still can act and fool them."_ I thought before I smirked and drove quicker, heading to my house.

*at my home*

When I reached my home, I stepped out of my car and took all my luggage with me. I opened the door and walked in. I did the light on and saw a lot of dust, making me sigh.  
_"I'll clean the whole house tomorrow, cause now I'm too exhausted." _ I thought.

I went to my room and cleaned the bed, then I changed in my pajamas and went to sleep.

~Powers: making blood vessels in your head boil, …

a/n  
Hellloooo!  
sozz for the late update,, but it took me forever to write this... pfff...  
I'm thankful for all the people who have read this story!  
please comment! I wanna know if you guys like it!  
-xx-


End file.
